B l o o d y R e d S t r i n g s
by Sylvia Scarlett
Summary: Doctor Spencer Reid never believed in the supernatural, being the man of science he was he knew there was no such thing...or that was what he thought before he met her as her...a vampire. Now he protects her and her daughter when the team learns of their existence. How will he keep both her family and the team safe when her abusive mate comes for her and their daughter? OC/Reid


A/n: I had been wanting to write a Criminal Minds story since I got into the show a few months ago. The only problem is I am for the most part an anime writer and I love the supernatural but Criminal Minds isn't a supernatural show so this story is AU-ish story with a big anime influence. I will try to stay as close to the style of writing the show has by you may see I will tend to stray from it an go all anime on you by the end. I do apologize if that does happen and you end up hating the story because of it. But this is for my amusement and I want to see people's a opinion on how I portray certain OCs And Reid in this story. I will warn you Reid is no submissive in this story. He will be kicking ass and taking names in this story To protect those he loves. So...yeah...just read it and I hope you like it.

Thank you.

* * *

_"I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you"_

― _Julia Hoban, Willow_

Chapter 1: colliding realities ...

Doctor Spencer Reid never believe in the supernatural. Being the man of science he was, Reid understood what people perceived as the supernatural was merely their imaginations running wild. The primal fear of the unknown gripped at their minds bringing their darkest fears out for the world to see and twisting it into horrid vivid fancies. So vivid could these vision be that it could blur the lines between what was real and what was fiction. For this reason Reid tried his best to keep his fear of the dark under control.

The resident genius had expressed his fear of the dark came from the "inherent absence of light" once the empty blackness encroached upon him, but there was another reason. The darkness frightened his so horribly it was paralyzing at times. Even more so when the doctor was alone. The crimson fluid within his veins burned within the dark emptiness asking - longing - someone or something. He heard a horrid call since his childhood (or maybe even farther back as he sometimes mused). It was like a haunted dying voice begging to be set free from bonds Reid knew nothing of. In those moments he wondered if he had inherited his mother's schizophrenia. But something deep down in the caverns of his soul told him otherwise. So frightened was the man he never spoke of it, allowing himself too only wonder what the hid within the red and white blood cells floating in his veins.

That is until one full moon night he received the answers to his questions he never wanted.  
...

* * *

_The moon was beautiful shining so brightly against the starless night. The wind was crisp and cool in the mid-August air moving swiftly through the trees carelessly. Reid did not notice anything as he stared into the eyes of a beautiful monster._

_A woman with long flowing jet black hair and golden eyes stood before him. Her eyes were glazed over, emotionless. She was tall just a hair shorter then Spencer but only made taller by the boots she wore. The creature had a perfect hourglass figure that men would fantasize of with porcelain skin. Large white wings jetted out from her black to full length nearly brushing against the trees on either side of her. A claw like hand made it's way to her plump red lips. Blood - Reid's - blood covered the hand._

_Reid stood shaking in fear, more fear then he had ever felt in his entire life. The doctor brought a trembling hand to his bloody neck and over two prominent puncture wounds. He watch in paralyzing fear she lick her blood cover thumb. An emotion revealed itself in her golden eyes. Want. His heart pulsed so fast and loud in his ear he could barely hear his own breathing. He gulped painfully and licked his lips before speaking. "W-what are you? Who are you?" He asked as tears pooled in his chocolate colored eyes._

_She tilted her had to the side and made an almost bird like chirp before she smiled revealing pearl white teeth and two large fangs. " I am a vampire. My name is Amethyst Cross."_

_"What do you want with me?"_

_" Simple really...I want your rich divine blood. And as of this moment Doctor Spencer Reid of the FBI's Behavioral Analyst Unit you are my game."_

_In that moment Doctor Spencer Reid's life changed forever._  
...

* * *

The air was thick with anger and hate. Two men one being more muscular then the other in comparison stood in fighting stance bloody and worn. Dirt and sand mixed into wounds as sweat slid down their foreheads. Harsh breathing and the sound of dripping water were the only things that cut through the musty air of an abandon metal institution outside Washington D.C. Grunting the more muscular of the two brought his large hand to his cut lip and swiped across it laughing. "You are not good at fighting doctor. You should really stick to profiling."

The doctor gritted his teeth angrily.

"Aww no words of great knowledge from the home wrecking bastard !" The man yelled.

Blood and spit gathered in the other's mouth. He spat before replying. "I did no such thing!"

"oh really you God damn vampire outlet! You took my wife and daughter from me. You took everything I held so dear and you expect me to just lie down and take it? You are sadly mistaken Doctor Spencer Reid I will make you pay for what you have done to me. I promise you I will not rest until I see you suffer as I suffer." He swore.

Anger boiled within Reid. " I did no such thing, Marcus!" He repeated. " Amethyst left you because you were abusive to her and your daughter. She left because she could no longer take abuse both metal and sexual after a hundred years! It was either continue being your slave or leave for not only hers but Adele's survival. She only met me after she ran from that life. All the little thoughts in your head about me seducing her with my blood is a delusion you created so you could have something but yourself. " Reid explained with venom lacing his voice.

With an animalistic cry black wings explored from Marcus's back. They flapped creating a strong gust of wind that knocked Reid off his feet with a yelp. Marcus rushed forward at an inhuman speed. In a blink of an eye he was in front of Reid and gripping his shoulders. The vampire lifted him off his feet and throw him across the room slamming him into the farthest wall. Reid gave a cry of pain as a metal rod punctured deep into his shoulder. The sent of sweet blood filled The room mixing with the musty air choking it.

Marcus's golden eyes glazed over as the sent filled his nose. Licking his lips he moved quickly towards the doctor. Standing over him he watched as Reid's cheeks blushed from the pain and jagged breathe make from the human.

"Stand you worthless maggot." He said gripping him by the neck bringing another pained yelp out from the genius. Showing his fangs to the other he bit deeply into his sweaty neck sucking on the sweet blood, rejuvenating him. Reid's eyes rolled to the back off his head. His world became dark.  
...

* * *

It was late near midnight when the phone rang. Moaning lightly in his sleep Aaron Hotchner did not except any work related calls this weekend or this late for that matter (having planned a trip to an amusement park with Jack and Beth and requested no case calls). But he was not surprised a case had come up suddenly. Yawning he shook his head trying to wake up, clearing needed the gift from the gods: coffee. " Hotchner." He said trying his best to sound awake.

"Yes is this Aaron Hotchner?" An unfamiliar female voice asked on the end, chatter and undetectable noises could be heard as well.

Hotch blinked before he could answer. That voice did not belong to anyone he knew. Now wide wake the unit chef throw the covers from his body and sat up. " This is Agent Aaron Hotchner. Who is this?" He said professionally.

There was a long pause before the woman spoke again. " I'm sorry sir but did you say Agent?"

"Yes I am an agent for the FBI. Who is this?" He repeated sternly.

He could tell the woman was taken back by this since another pause followed the statement. "My name is Liza I'm a nurse at Jefferson Memorial Hospital. Do you know a Spencer Reid?"

It was like air being suck out of the room or being punched in the gut without being aware someone was there to do so. He couldn't breathe for a moment. What had happened to Reid, he thought. Reid was not the type to do something dangerous so what the hell happened. The moment pasted and he returned to his normal professional state of mind.  
" Has something happened to him?"

"He was brought in by an ambulance roughly hour ago. You're listed in his records as an emergency contact."

"What happened to him?" He asked on surface calm but internally worried and panicked The young agent was like a little brother to him and when something horrible happened it was like a knife cutting his heart.

"I can not say what happened positively sir." Liza replied.

Hotch's jaw locked in annoyance. " I see...I'll be there as soon as I can." With that he ended the call and looked for anything he could wear that looked reasonable in public which ended up being a red three quarter length sleeve shirt, dark wash straight length jeans and old favorite sneakers he wore went he was not running or at work.

Once dressed he fumbled for his cell phone in the dark. He first called Beth and asked her to look after Jack while he went to the hospital and checked on Reid. Afterwards he called Morgan informing him of the situation. To say Morgan was panicked and worried was an understatement. He could tell by the sound of the other man's voice he was shaking with anger. In the back of his mind he knew what Morgan was thinking. What the hell happened to their genius, after calming the man down he asked him to call the others before leaving for the hospital himself.

Twenty minutes later Hotch found himself in a private waiting room with Rossi, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss . They were informed the young agent was in surgery from injuries they did not know of. They all sat in relieve silence aside from the occasional sod from Garcia. They all were very worried about their youngest family member. They all knew Reid 's strength lied within his mind and not with his body. That was made clear when the FBI made exceptions to allow the doctor into the field. So when the young agent found himself in the hospital it was reason to worry. Despite this they knew Reid was strong having gone through so much hardship in his young life. Everyone on the team knew when it came down to it Reid was no push over.

Suddenly the sober quietness was broken by the quick steps of clicking heels. A woman of eastern European decent (maybe Romanian) dressed in a black cloak revealed herself in the doorframe of the private waiting room. She was amorphous under the cloak the only thing that was revealed was the front of her corset like top over a white button dress shirt, skin tight leather pants and combat boats. Her long slender arm cover by a puffed white sleeve that was held back by a belt under which her sleeve had buttons coming just before the edge of the sleeve came up as her leather gloved hand that came to the middle of her palm gripped the frame as if not allowing her to go in. Her eyes scanned the room looking for something. The woman's eyes finally fell on Hotch. Their eyes locked Hotch found her eyes odd. They were golden. He has never see eyes like those before. Her eyes widen suddenly. She turned from the door and called to someone.

More steps followed and a young girl with fair colored skin dressed in a white cloak slammed into the woman. "Mommy when are we going to get out of here? I don't like hospitals. " the girl mumbled into her side. Her curly chocolate long hair stuck to her mother's cloak as she hid her face into her side.

"Soon Adele..." She whispered as two men came into view.

One of the men was taller then the woman his skin was like bronze, muscular in build with spiky black hair and strong fierce golden eyes, he wore a red cloak. He hid his arms under the cloak but if seen one arm was covered in a tattooed inscription on strength and honor as stated in the teaching of his Sensei. His name was Riku Honda the woman's older brother. He was also vampire.

The other man was short then his counterpart only coming to his shoulder in height. He skin was as white as snow, he was thinner and flexible looking, he had a full head of wavy blonde hair that cover his left eye which was covered with an eye patch. The one eye that was visible was a crystal blue. He wore a blue long coat that swept the floor. The man was a wizard and Riku's mate. His name was Alphonse Aries.

The woman whispered something in Riku's ear causing him to nodded as she entered the room with the others following her. " Hello." She said with a sad smile.

"Hello... " Hotch echoed. " Who are you?" He asked curiously. He couldn't take his eyes off their beautiful golden eyes. They were mesmerizing.

She laughed quietly and was about to speak when a doctor came in. They all stood and turned towards the man. "Are you all here for Spencer Reid?" He asked.

"Yes we are." The woman said quickly before Hotch could answer. The team turned to the woman in disbelief. Feeling eyes upon her she stood straighter giving herself a more radiant and powerful appearance.

"You must be Amethyst Cross then." He held out his hand.

"Yes I spoke shortly with one of the nurses before he went into the OR." Amethyst nodded taking his hand and giving it a strong shake. " So you are dr. Stevens."

"Yes.."

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner I received a call you have one of my agents Spencer Reid here." Hotch added as he watch the transaction happen before him in wonder. Who is the woman, he thought as did the team. "What has happened to him?"

Dr. Stevens turned towards the unit chef and saw his whole team behind him with tear stained faces, sober expressions and worried eyes. The doctor looked down unable to stare into their faces any longer. Their love and carry for the young man resonated from them as did it resonate from the woman, the two men with her and the child. Never in his entire career had he felt such strong feelings from non blood relatives.

"I was told that none of you are aware of what happened to him so I'm going to give you all the information that I have. After which I will answer any question you have. Spencer was brought in by ambulance at 10:30 severely beaten. He had many lacerations some needing stitches. He has six broken ribs one punctured his lungs here was also internal bleeding in the lung and in his abdomen. We took some scans and found bruising in the brain that was not too serious and will heal in time. Though he does have serious concussion. One of his shoulders looked to have been punctured with a blunt object to be safe we gave him a tetanus shot. We were able to save the shoulder and repair as many nerves as we could. He will need physical therapy for it to heal properly. He was multiple self-defect wounds showing he may have been in some type of fight. There are many bruises covering his body but mostly around the shoulders and neck...we also found two puncture wounds on the side of his neck were most of his blood was lost."

Amethyst gave a weak whimper causing everyone to look at her as tears fell from her beautiful eyes" My love..." She whispered this caught the attention of the team. "Was...was there anything else around the puncture wound on the neck to tell if someone had bit him there?" She asked.

" Yes there was. Because of this we ran a rape kit on him and found no evidence of sexual abuse but here were sights that he had been in this type of situation before and did not search for any medical help...I am also aware of the fact that within his files it says he does not want any narcotics. It doesn't say he has any allergies to any so I can only assume he had a drug problem before am I correct?"

Hotch nodded from the corner of his eye he could see Amethyst rub her arm around the same place he knew where Reid's track marks were. "Unofficially yes he was addicted to Dillaudid. He can't be on narcotics and does not want to be on narcotics for obvious reasons." He explained soberly. The three other adults he did not know looked every grimly at that moment.

Dr. Stevens nodded in understanding. " Of course I understand but I will have to ask you to ignore that fact for now. He is on a mild dose of morphine and he needs to remain on it until the pain level goes down. " Amethyst's eyes grew wide with horror.

"But-" She began.

The doctor put up a hand quieting her. "The reason being that if his body feels the full extent of his injuries it will put more stress on his heart. His heart can't take any more stress if his heart fails we why not be able to restart it. I understand your concerns, I really do, but you need to put his health first then worry about a relapse."

Anger boiled with the woman her wings under her cloak rose at the statement. Riku and Alphonse shared a look of worry before she began to speak. " How can I not worry about my beloved having a chance to relapse? You do not understand the hell he was in and -"

"Sister..." Riku whispered as he placed his tattooed hand on her shoulder she turned to him with tears in her eyes. " If he does relapse we will deal with it but i doubt he is a strong man. He has been able to be to deal with everything he has been through so far in his young life so please don't cry."

The tears began to fell even faster as she hid herself in the large man's cloak." This is all my fault." She whimpered.

The blonde man shook his head. " No this is not your fault. No one could have known this was the outcome." He soothed rubbing his long sculpted hands over the middle of her back.

She felt a tug on her cloak. Looking down to the source of the tug she saw her young daughter who was was a product of a rape by her ex husband look up at her with watery eyes. " Momma is Spencer gonna be okay?" She asked in a whimper.

Her heart broke at the site. " Of course he will be!" She declared picking her up. "Spencer is a strong man. He won't let something like this get him down. He'll be up on his feet playing hide and go seek with you in no time." She looked back to the doctor." Where is he now?"

"He's in recovery right now he will be moved to the ICU shortly and when that happens you can come see him two at a time. I must warn you he is on a ventilator. With that said one of the nurses will come and get you when he's moved."

"Thank you doctor." Hotch and Amethyst said at the same time.

" It not a problem. If you have anymore questions please don't hesitate to ask." He said before exiting the waiting room.

" Who are you and what is your relationship with Spence." JJ asked once the team was the new group of persons they did not know.

The small family smiled as one sending chills up and down JJ's spine. " My name is Amethyst Cross. I so happen to be Spencer's girlfriend. This is my daughter from a pervious relationship Adele Cross and my brother Riku Honda and his husband Alphonse Aries."

The room became quiet so quiet you could hear a pin drop. This woman - these people - who they never heard about suddenly came out of nowhere and most likely knew more about what had happened to Reid then they did why was Reid hiding this from them?"Spence never told me about you, he always tells me everything." JJ said matter- of-factly.

"Yes I am aware that he didn't tell you or anyone on your team about our relationship I had asked him not to. It is very complicated matter and you would not understand to begin with." She said as she put her daughter down.

"Try us." Morgan said.

A nervous look appeared in her eyes. Her jaw clenched unsure of what to do. Spencer and herself agreed to not let tell anyone on his team about the world she had pulled him into. The world of the supernatural. The world of her former slave master Marcus Herman. It was not safe. Reid was continuously hurt-nearly killed- because of her. If she could she would have gone back in time and stop herself from drinking her vampire lover's blood. But he would stare into her eyes with love and care no one had ever given her in her entire life and in that moment he would change her mind.

"I promise you he will never hurt you again Amethyst. I will be there to protect you and Adele with my life because I love you so much." And then all the little voices -the doubts and worries -would disappear as he kissed her forehead, going down to her eyes kissing her lids lightly, then down to her neck nibbling it in the same manner as she bit his neck, before going back up and kissing her sweetly on her lips their mouths fitting perfectly.

She turned her head sideways and glanced at the two men her gold eyes pleading for help. They shook their heads no. " I can't at least not until I can speak with Spencer first."

With that she said no more until they were allowed to visit the recovering doctor. " I know only two can go in at a time and I need to see him. I understand you would object to this but as his girlfriend I need to see how he is doing." She asked from the other side of the room.

Once she stopped speaking the two groups migrated to opposite side of the room. On one side close to the door the BAU team sat discussing the next course of action they should take in find the UnSub who had done is to Reid. Every now and then Prentiss would glance over at the four, the three adults, spoke softly as the young girl slept her head on her mother's lap and the woman would run her hand through her chocolate locks. They all spoke in different dialects. Amethyst spoke in Romanian, Riku spoke in Japanese and Alphonse spoke in French. It was more then obvious they were trying to keep them from hearing what they were saying. Despite this she was able to pick up bits and pieces of they were saying.

_..What if he comes he already went after Spencer what is stopping him now that he's not able to fight back..._

_...I will place wards on all floors and entrance if he sets one foot in here we will know..._

_...And if he does come he will come here have to answer to me he won't be able to touch the kid..._

_...You know you can't kill him...he's a..._

Before she could catch the rest they changed into a different dialect she has never heard before. They knew she was listening on their conversation at that point.

"Of course." Hotch said as he stood by the door waiting for her.

" Look after things here." She said to Riku as she woke her daughter.

"Mommy are going now?"

"No baby I am going to go see Spencer now. Be a good girl and don't get into trouble and listen to your uncles."

"Okay..." She rubbed her eyes.

She smiled at how cute she looked when she woke up. Kissing her in top the head she replied," Stay safe." With that she left with Hotch.

The room was left in an awkward tense silence as the two men stared at the remainder of the group. Alphonse shifted uncomfortable in the tension his hand subconsciously going to his eye patch that hid a large scar underneath. Feeling his mates discomfort within him Riku moved his arm around the other and lightly placed a kiss on his temple making him smile and sign softly in thanks.

"How did you meet Reid?" Garcia asked once she found her voice after sodding for so long, it sounded dry.

"By Amethyst, she had invited us over to his apartment one night for some sake he so happened to come back from a case while we were there." Alphonse said shyly.

"Oh, that's nice..."

Another long awkward pause.

"How did she meet Spence?" It was JJ'S turn to ask a question.

The men blinked in a way that could only be described as anime like before turning to each other smiling. " You could say it was...blood ties that brought them together. "  
...

* * *

The two walked side by side in silence neither wanting to start a conversation. Every now and then Hotch would glance at the woman with slight interest into who she was and why Reid hadn't spoken about her before despite the fact she had said it was too complicated to get into without Reid consent. As the unit chef observed his companion he noted she had an odd way of walking. She took slow haft steps. It allowed the cloak that she wore to remain close to her body. He had found it quite odd none of the newcomer took off their thick looking coats in the extremely hot room but didn't question it because if he was dressed professionally he would have kept his coat on as well. As they turned the corner however her speed began to quicken as she knew they were getting close to Reid's room. Her cloak rose a bit just enough for Hotch to see what appeared to be long bright white feathers laying perfectly against her back. Blinking his eyes he turned back to see if her really saw what he saw but the cloak had resumed its original position. " Is this the room?" She asked quietly.

"Yes it is." He said as he entered the room with Amethyst close behind. She stopped as she entered the threshold. The smell of blood and the scent of Marcus was over powering. Her stomach began to flip at the smell making her sick. To prevent Hotch from seeing her gag she quickly placed her hands over her mouth and nose. He took notice of this quick movement. " Is everything alright?" He asked.

Taking a deep breathe she took her hands from her face and placed then over her quick beating heart. " Perfectly so." She said with a false smile which she knew Hotch could tell was fake.

His face as emotionless as ever he nodded and they began to enter the room again.

It was a small and dimly lit room. More monitor And machines then the two would like surrounded Reid but the most terrifying of them all was the morphine drip that flowed into his arm. It took all her will power not to rip the thing from his arm. The soft sound of beeping filled the air as they moved closer the the sleeping form of Reid. He looked horrible to say the least. Swollen bruises covered his face ( his face was so swollen that the bruises forcefully closed one of his eyes) and his arms that were visible. Amethyst knew there were more under the hospital gown. The ventilator left his mouth open and his tongue sticking out to the side. Gauze wrapped around his arms, shoulder and neck and stitches were paced on one of his eyebrows, chin, and many more places she could not see from where she was standing.

Seeing a black plastic chair on the other side of the bed Hotch moved to sit as the mysterious woman glided towards the sleeping genius. She looked upon him with an almost glazed over loving look. She gave an almost chirp that made Hotch raise an eyebrow. Ignoring him she ran a hovering hand over his sleeping form starting from his feet and up to his head were it hovered. She closed her eyes.

As the master vampire to her human servant she could learn anything she wanted by drinking the victim's blood or once she was fed on the blood by reading his aura and speak with his soul. This was made even easier and more intimate by the fact Reid was a vampire lover, a human who could not be controlled once a vampire fed on his or her blood.

Her eyebrows twitched in an uncomfortable manner, Subconsciously Reid's eyebrows moved to.

_...My love..._

_...Amethyst..._

_...What happened..._

_...he's here...he is finally coming for you two I had to do something before..._

_...I know what you were doing was noble but it was also reckless. You are not at your strongest on full moons..._

_...Something needed to be done..._

_...I know..._

_...Do they know..._

_..Only that I am your lover and Adele, Riku, and Alphonse are family...I told them I couldn't say anything more without your consent..._

_..Good...until I'm well enough...say nothing..._

_...You have my word...but they will need to know where you were...I think you know how it works..._

_Ha...you know where I was..._

_...The old metal hospital...where his servants tried to take Adele to transfer her to him..._

_...Yes..._

_...Thank you my love and rest now..._

_...Stay safe..._

Her eyes opened smiling she leaned down and kissed her lover on the forehead whispering a prayer in Romanian before turning her gaze back to Hotch.

Hotch observed the transaction intently. Something was off about what she was doing. It send a chill up his spine that he tried to suppress. He knew she had something to do with what had happened to Reid but he was not sure how she was involved. As she opened her eyes and leaned down to kiss Reid he watched as his heart monitor seemed to slow into a peaceful a beat. " You should go to the abandoned mental institution just outside D.C and in the children's ward. Reid was there when he was hurt in a fight." She said suddenly.

He gave her a look before leaving the room and back into the waiting room. The team stood as Hotch entered. "How is he?" Rossi asked.

"Asleep."

" And Amethyst."

"With him for now. Morgan, I need you to go to the old abandon mental institution in the children's ward just outside D.C. Amethyst said he had been there."

"Why would Spence go there in the first place?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"To protect something."

They all turned to see the young girl standing in the middle of the room looking down at her shoes her small hands twisting the end of her blue dress. "Adele...shush..." Riku hissed.

"No let the girl talk." Prentiss said as she bent down to the girl's hight. "Tell me what was Spencer trying to protect?"

She looked into Prentiss's eyes with tired worn eyes no child should have." The lives of the people who can not protect themselves from the bad man."

Morgan moved kneel next to her as well." Who is the bad man?"

She looked back to the two men now standing behind her with pleading eyes. They nodded for her to continue." If I tell you without Spencer or Mommy here to protect you from him...you may die."


End file.
